


torchwood meets sg1

by PhantomsSoprano



Category: Stargate SG-1, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsSoprano/pseuds/PhantomsSoprano
Summary: Two worlds collide when Torchwood meet SG1
Kudos: 3





	torchwood meets sg1

TORCHWOOD

Outside the Government, beyond the police. Fighting for the future on behalf of the human race. The Twenty-First Century is when everything changes, and Torchwood is ready.

Torchwood Institute, Torchwood 3 - Cardiff Wales. Primary function: To monitor and cotrol any and all rift activity concerning time and space that runs through the main city. Also to seize and alien technology or species that may come through. Current Location: the base is situated beneath the Riald Dahl Plass. Referred to as the Millinium center. A natural perception filter denies access into the hub unless you have access to the lift. Access is usually found by way of the tourist office run by Ianto Jones near the waterfront.

Name: Captain Jack Harkness. Position: Head of operations, Torchwood 3. Officer number: 474317. Access Code: 002- 9872- 110487. Level 1 Security Clearence: Access all areas.

Current Employee's are as listed in Torchwood files.

Captain Jack Harkness: Official leader and head of Torchwood 3. Current Status: Active. Little is really known about this man other than the fact that he is unable to die and ages so slowly that he still appears young and in his prime when in fact he is really older that he appears to be. Has a human daughter that want's nothing to do with him after he allowed her only son his grandson to be used to kill the alien race known solely as 456. Current status of his daughter: active. his grandson: deceased.

Gwen Cooper: former police constable and liaison between local city authorities and Torchwood. Gwen replaced the now deceased former employee and weapons specialist Suzie Costello when she committed suicide to prevent herself being arrested and found out for the murders she had committed. Current Status: Active.

Dr Owen Harper: Medical Officer. Recruited by Jack after he is witness to his fiancess death due to an alien paracite which grew within the confines of her brain. Hospital staff who tried to save her life by operating thinking it to be a brain tumor were killed along with the patient leaving Owen the sole witness to the truth. Jack recruits him while he stands at the gravesite of his fiancee. Current Status: Active.

Toshiko Sato: computer specialist. Recruited to torchwood after she is accused of espionage by theft of bluprints and the building of the device they were for and the hacking of computers of not just her employer but other businesses. Current Status: Active.

Ianto Jones: Administrator/General support. Former employee of the main branch of torchwood and survivor of the canary wharf incident. Moved to Cardiff and hounded Jack daily until he relented and hired him as a member of the team and general dogsbody. Current Status: Active.

Martha Jones: Medical officer and Unit liaison and former companion to The Doctor. MArtha married Micky Smith former companion also of the Doctor and ex boyfriend of Rose Tyler. Rose, now confined with her mother Jackie in a paralell world also a former companion of the Doctor. Martha's involvement with Torchwood is in a limited capacity, but if and when needed she is released from her duty to unit to assist. Current Status: Active.

STARGATE COMMAND

Is a top secret military base beneath Chyanne Mountian in Colorado referred by personel as Area 52. and run by the United States Air Force and the United Nations in an international advisory capacity. This base is charged with the running of an Alien device known as a Stargate. Its function is that of a door between planets using a system of gate address symbols usually 7 in number, but the further away the destination the more symbols are added to the main point of origin earth symbol.

Past & Current personnel.

In chronological order, the leaders of the SGC:

Major General George S. Hammond (1997-2001) — Hammond briefly retired under duress in 2001.

Major General Henry Bauer - (briefly replaced General Hammond in 2001) Current Status: active but his whereabouts is unknown

Major General George S. Hammond (2001-2004) — Promoted to Lt. General to head of what is now called the "Department of Homeworld Security", Current Status: Deceased

Dr. Elizabeth Weir, the SGC's first civilian commander (2004), left to be in charge of the Atlantis expedition. Current Status: Active

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill (2004-2005) Promoted to Major General and replaced Hammond as commander of the Department of Homeworld Security. Current Status: Active

Major General Henry Landry(2005-201?)Current Status: Active

Major General Evan Lorne(~2034) alternate timeline. Current Status: unknown

Chief medical officers: Doctor Janet Fraiser (1997-2003) Current Status: deceased.

Doctor Carolyn Lam (2005-present) Current Status: Active

Main personnel:

SG1

former team leader: Jonothan Jack Oneill

current leader: Cameron Mitchell : Current Status: Active

Samantha carter: Current Status: Active

Dr Daniel Jackson: Current Status: Active

Tel'c: Current Status: Active (it should be known that he is a man from another world and is known as a jaffa. once the carrier of a alien symbiote that jack referred to as junior and now requires tretonin to survive now that he no longer requires a symbiote to live.)

Vala Maldoran: Current Status: Active (it should be known that she is also from another planet. her real place of origin is unknown)

former team memeber: jonas Quin. joined the team after daniel died and ascended but returned to his own world to help lead and reform their government. jonas is from kwelona.

former members:

colonel robert makepeace

captains: mathison & hangman

major evan lorne alternate timeline.

Current Status: Active but again their whereabouts is unknown.

Synopsis

Lt Col. Samantha Carther, currently stationed at stargate command base of oporations beneath chyanne mountain in the state of colorado springs is faced with a total system wide computer failure resulting in the activation of the whole stargate system throughout the stars. While searching for the catalyst and a solution to the problem one word appears on all computers.

TORCHWOOD!

Chaper One

Mission Debriefing read like clockwork. Though all sheduled missions would of course continue as normal all other's had been placed on hold till further notice depending on how the long ardourous hours of routine maintainence and system checks or upgrades were completed. One such team which in this case was the main primary one SG1 had no sheduled offworld missions so they unlike other teams situated at the base were free and clear to come or go as they wished. The team's current leader Cameron Mitchell went off on his own but kept his cell phone and pager on hand at all times, and though it was leagal to carry firearms outside the base he left his gear in the base weapons locker room.

Dr Jackson had been requested to attend a viewing at the museum where he had been employed before he was hired in a civilian capacity to solve the puzzle of the stargate program. Daniel still marveled how he managed to accomplish in three weeks what his collegues couldn't do in two years. Tel'c their resident jaffa had refrained from the invites of both his firends and returned to his quarters to follow the culture of his race. Kel no rem a ritual of deep meditation. Samantha Carter was following procedure as she was heading up and aiding the teams for the routine maintainence of all stargate systems. Scientist, and Astrophyisist with countless years of experience both off world and on earth was settling in to the job at hand. The team would be starting with the longest problem first the upgrade, maintainence and refit of all computers that were for and delt with the stargate system throughout the universe the main point of origin being the one situated in the gateroom there at the base.

On level 15 of the base which houses the civilian guest living quarters of which there were currently none, this level was at present under strict guard by well armed personnel. The reason being that this level was currently housing a goa'uld system lord who rose to become the most powerful after the ressurected anubis fell as did the rest of the system lords one by one to the one now housed on level 15's civilian area. His name:

Ba'al

Were one to look at the man sitting comfotably in one of the chairs they would think him an ordinary buisinessman rather than an alien from another world. Ba'al was currently dressed in a smart charcol grey/black pinstripe suit of the highest quality. A male of leaness or athletic build and at around 6 ft odds some would consider quite handsome. Ba'al had short cropped black hair with short cropped beard and mustache. his tanned skin tone made one think of hot heated climates. He had brown eyes and a shrewed intelligence. He had an amiable but charming personality, a wry sardonic sense of humor and held an amusement for some of the more basic cultures of planet earth. He was a man that cultivated power soley for his own gain and danger.

The system lord used his wit and charm for deceptive purposes. sometimes even vindictive or vengeful purposes, you could say it depended upon his frame of mind at any given time. But one should not let this impression make a fool of them for this particular goa'uld had a subtle insidious ruthless streak when crossed or angered. His rational and adaptive qualities allowed him to blend into whichever enviornement he found himself in which in this case was the current situation he now found himself in. He was a prisoner held currently on level 15 civilian guest quarters under strick guard. Was he a patient man? who knows but one thing was for certian the man was making plans for his escape when the opportunity arose, but for now he settled in for the long run and bided his time. Watching, listening just waiting for the right moment.

Chapter Two

Torchwood 3

Late evening long after the team has finished for the evening. Gwen Cooper, off home to her husband to be Ryes, Toshiko Sato off home to her lonely empty house alone as usual. Owen Harper resident medical doctor of the team off out to the local bars and nightclubs to pick up whomever would fall for his tacky lines and bought drinks. This left the only two personnel left. Ianto Jones, general dogsboday for the team but highly appreciated all the same. Always the first to arrive and usually the last to leave but not this night. This night the welsh teaboy as he was known stayed on duty at the hub along with the longest serving memeber of the team. Captian Jack Harkness. A man that quite literally could not die and who was alway on the base sitting behind his desk doing paperwork among other things.

The Captian did not have a home as such, well not like his team mates and friends for him his home was the hub itself. Though he could rest he didn't require it as as such was often awake at anytime of the day or evening. He was a man born of the far future but confined to the present modernday past since he turned up during the Victorian era under the rule of Queen Victoria who would come to found the Torchwood Institute after her encounter with The Doctor and Rose Tyler and the alien lifeform Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform better know as a werewolf in legends of earth history. Torchwood was namde after the Torchwood estate where said incident took place and where the master of the house died and the mistress left in grief. Though Victoria's guardsman refered to Sir Robert Macleish as a traitor to the crown he was not in fact seen as one by her majesty the queen. She choose to honor his bravery and scrifice by founding the Institute in 1879.

'Tea Sir'

Came a welsh voice from the right of him as he sat at his desk. The Captain looked up startled to relalise that there was still someone on base other than himself.

'Ianto? What are you still doing here? Go on home man, get some rest.'

He responded as he sat back in his chair to stare up at the man that stood next to his deskafter placing a hot cup of tea on the table next to him..

'If its all the same sir i think I'll hang around just a while longer. Your welcome for the tea by the way.'

He returned with his usual shy smile and exited the office and walked down the iron stairwell to the main floor. Besides he still had Myfanwy to feed and water. Jack watched

him from his office thoughtfully. In the background the hum of the control tower for the rift

hissed and fizzed and crackled causing both men to frown and wonder what the rift was up to this time. But over this small sound came the squak of the prehistoric teradon that was

their resident pet come mascot. Ianto disappeared from view as he went down the iron stairwell and onwards to where the teradon had made her nest.

'Come on Myfanwy feeding time.'

The welshman called softly after he had everything sorted. He moved back to the stairwell as it walked out its long snout first before the rest appeared. The teradon looked at him and called a short greeting and went straight for its food. Ianto smiled and turned leaving her in peace. Above in the upper level the rift machine was building in power enough to worry the captain who forgot about his tea and stood up grabbing his coat and slipping it on before walking down to the same level and stopping right in front of it eyes narrowed.

'What is it up to? '

He spoke thoughtfully not bothering to turn around already knowing that Ianto jones was there and reaching for the button that would page the rest of the team to return... Jack turned his dark head and looked over his shoulder.

'What?' Jack waited for the forthcoming response. 'Call it a hunch sir but I think we're about to have a whole lot of trouble coming our way. I sent the text to recall everyone.' Was the reply as he went to stand by the computer monitoring the readings...

STARGATE Command

Daniel Jackson's office.

What could be said but that it was well organized clutter. artifacts, folders, files, boxes, excetra strewen all around the room from floor to celing. Even the desk was a well organized clutter of files, folders artifacts small though they were and mission reports that were written up and ready to be filed away. On the desk among the many file folders lay an artifact control device for the quantum mirror that they had found on a previous mission to planet p3r-223. The mirror itself had been shattered into pieces after two unauthorized encounters with it. The mirrors frame was whole and undamaged only its glass like center had been shattered and the pieces stored together with the frame in the room just off the disembarking ramp in the gate room. It had been placed there until they were ready to send it back through the gate.

A young soldier of private rank walked down the corridor towards Dr Jaksons office with a box laden with artifacts and all relevant paperwork to be placed there until it could be tended to. He entered the room and dumped the box unceramoniously upon the desk nudging the unseen control device for the mirror switing it on without realizing it and walked out closing the door behind him and returning to duty. In the store room the mirror switched itself on but since the shattered pieces lay haphazard inside the box there was a glitch and a power surge which emitted outwards and struck the power cables and electrical box which then went through the entire base and into every computer..

Immediately alarms sounded throughout the base and Samantha Carters voice could be heard in the main control room.

'Report System wide power failure throughout the base and computer mainframe. What's happening to cause it'

In the gate room the stargate was active and going around its gate address lights lighting up but not locking onto anything as the lights flickered on and off and computers switched on and off and on again... The general came out of the office and looked at Carter.

'Col Carter?'

Enquired general Hammond.

'Sir we have a system mainframe failure and i don't have any idea as to the cause. The upgrades weere running as scheduled without any problems till now.'

Meanwhile in the civilian quarters where Ba'al was bening kept

Ba'al looked up at the flickering ligting in the room he was now surviving in and frowned. When he heard the alarms his lips turned upwards into a smile. This he thought was his chance to escape the rooms he was in and either return through the gate or at lease escape from the sgc. He stood up to his full height and reached across to his left wrist touching something unseen, instantly his left hand now had upon it a hand device or karakesh as it was called in the language of the Goa'uld. Ba'al had long ago incorporated into his own the cloaking technology that both now deceased queens Hathor and Nurti had once had. He altered the device used for such so that it now incorporated his entire being and walked towards the door and opened it.

The soldiers both turned weapons raised but before they could do anything Ba'al used the hand device on them and sent them crashing into the wall rendering them unconscious. He walked through the corridors and headed straight for the gate room unseen but just in time to hear.

'Col Carter, General look at the computer screens.'

Both turned around mid conversation at walter's voice and looked. One word appeared on every monitor.

TORCHWOOD

(Inside Torchwood 3)

The main enterance into the hub opened and in walked the rest of the team that Jack called friends, family and co workers. Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper.

'This better be worth it' Muttered Owen just as the rift gave a surge of power unlike anything it had before right in its center which it seemed to be powering and sent them all almost crashing to the floor.

'What the Hell?' Came Owens voice. 'Jack what's happening to the rift?' He asked as light and energy flowed all around creating what appeared to be some kind of doorway.

'No Idea.' Came the captains quickfire response.

'Its some kind of gateway or door into who knows where? the power readings are off the scale'

The voice of the resident computer expert for torchwood replied.

'Jack its being powered not just by the rift but something else'

Toshiko shouted as she held onto the framework and looked at the readings that torchwood was collecting.

'Can we shut it down?'

asked Gwen. Tosh as she was known to her friends and teammates looked over between Jack and Gwen.

'Without knowing the cause of it in the first place trying to shut it down may cause more damage that good Gwen. There's no telling what will come through it and into here if it is from here? the readings suggest its from somwhere else.'

She replied

'The rift machine didn't open this but its helping to maintain powering of it. Unless we can shut it off at the original source?'

she said shrugging.

'Alright everyone get armed and ready for whatever may come through and find a way to at least keep this contained here and not out there in the city.'

just then two words appeared on the screen that read.

STARGATE COMMAND

everyone looked at one another.

Chapter 3

As a doorway had appeared inside the hub using the rift machine as its gateway that same doorway appeared inside the gate room right in the center of the stargate. Ba'al took this as his chance and walked out of the room and down the stairwell and into the gateroom. There he revealed himself to them a smirk upon his lips and turned and walked through the doorway without a word.

'Sir we have to get him back there's no telling what he might do or where he's gone. There's no gate adress either so we have no idea whats on the other side of that.' Carter said after their witnessing of Ba'al entering it before they even knew he was there.

'Indeed' Came a deep voice from behind them. Heads turned and saw Teal'c standing there. Moments later Daniel Jackson and Jack o'neill stood there.

'What now! Carter!' he snapped. ''Sir we have a system failure with one word on the screen that reads TORCHWOOD whatever that's supposed to mean and now Ba'al has escaped and gone through.'

She replied to her commanding officer.

''Col Oneill take a team and go and retrieve Ba'al before he does any damage. Col' Carter will remain here to figure out what happened and what is responsible for this and see if it can be stopped. Report back hourly.'

General Hammond stated. Jack Oneill nodded his head as teal'c left to retrieve his staff weapon and daniel also to change and gather supplies of his own. Jack went to retrieve sg teams 3 and 15 telling them to gear up for an unknown mission to who knew where and hope for the best and to meet in the gate room on the double. On the other side of the gate Ba'al appeared inside the hub and stood looking around himself being a man of action he ignored those around him and went straight for the nearest exit.

'Hold it right there Who are you and where exactly did you come from?'

Captain Jack Harkness inquired as he stood up to his full height and made his eay towards the intruder. The Goa'uld turned to look at him his eyes glowing and raised his hand releasing the power of the hand device sending the captain backwards and off his feet. The system lord turned around and studied the doorway and it didn't take him long to figure out how to open it, which he did. seconds later the door slid open and Ba'al stepped through it and made for the cooridor that would take him out into the city.

Everyone stood up but before they could do a thing more came through the gate lead by jack O'Neill.

'Hold it, who are you people and where did you just come from? and who was it that came through just before you'

Jack Harkness snapped and the new intruders as all his team poiinted their guns at the newcomers and waited for answers.

'Ba'al came through here?' O'Neill returned signaling his men to spread out. 'Where is he? We're here to recapture a very bad man and return him to where he belongs.'

O'Neill stated. Just then Daniel Jackson stepped forwards.

'Jack we're in another time or place like with the mirror best not to antagonize the locals' He said and recieved a glare in response.

'Ah hi I'm Daniel, Daniel Jackson. This is Jack O'neill and the big guy is Teal'c.'

He said by way of explination as to who they were but not where they'd come from since that was something he couldn't explain. Jack Harkness sighed and rubbed his head thoughtfully.

'Great your all from a parallel world to this one That's all I need' He said and sat down on the top of the desk closest to him.

'Jack?' asked Owen confused only to have Oneill look at him with an inquiring expression and snapping the question at him.

'What?' Owen looked at the newcomer. 'Not you HIM!' he pointed at the head of torchwood.

Jack Harkness sighed and stood up and extended his hand out to Daniel.

'Captain Jack Harkness head of Torchwood. my team Doctor Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato tech specialist, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones. Welcome to Torchwood and as to your previous question the intruder left me seconds before you showed up. Now you want to tell me how and why I now have a parallel doorway opening in my hub using my rift control machine as a power souce and just how and why i have one alien and a bunch of soldiers in my base?'

Daniel realized that both men held the same name which was going to be confusing when anyone spoke to either man. 'We don't know Captain Harkness we were upgrading our systems when a complete system failure occured and the word TORCHWOOD appeard on the screen. Our teammate Sam Carter is with a team of experts trying to figure out how it happened and how to fix it. but our prisoner Ba'al escaped and came through here. We've been sent to retrieve him.' Daniel returned.

'Ah sir with this open it may affect the weevils and other alien species in the city. it may even bring about who knows what while its active' Ianto jones said stepping forwards. In the background the sound of Myfanwy could be heard. Jack Harkness turned to face him.

'Ianto see to myfanway then start monitoring every frequency and news broadcast on anything out of the ordinary. Tosh see if there is a way to find this Ba'al alien that left the hub. Gwen you check in with local authorities and let ryes and andy know what or who to look out for. lets get things moving.'

He said to them all which made his team set to work to fulfil his demands. Jack turned his attention to his guests.

'Lets work together shall we that way there is a better chance of succeeding in you retrieveing your alien and returning back to where you came from. By the way don't be surprised if you come across aliens here on earth they show up all the time. '

As Jack spoke to their guests the rest of the team followed his orders to the letter. Tosh had the computer already doing a search. Ianto took care of their alien guests and their resident mascot myfanway. gwen was on the phone to both men to let them know what was going on as well. since owen wasn't asked to do anything he stayed where he was eyeing the newcomers with dislike.

'I say put them in one of the holding cells' he muttered but not low enough that everyone couldn't hear it. 'owen' jack snapped the use of the tone in is voice enough to silence the other man.

'um what did you mean y ou deal with aliens all the time?' Daniel Jackson asked with a frown, and wondering just what this would mean for either Ba'al or Teal'c for that matter. O'neill also had the same thought and made sure to place himself closer to and in front of the jaffa.

The captain looked at him and smirked. 'This is trchwood Dr Jackson in this world once the human race hit the 21st century every alien across the universe has decided to visit here with the intent to either invade or wipe out and as you can see they've failed. Plus there is a rift that exists in two places which tends to cause havoc hence out machine which you can now see is being hampered by that portal you all came through.'

Jack harkness was amused that they thought that they would be able to shield their friend.

'If we wanted to contain your friend we could and would and you wouldn'r be able to prevent it. but i will make allowences for him since i can see he wont harm anyone unless provoked its the other one that came through first that needs found and contained.'

jack stared back at all of them and still held a smile on his lips. most people that knew him knew what he was like when it came to any living breathing being. if he could he would after all jack was known for such things as trying it on with whomever he could. Tosh looked up from what she was doing.

'Jack things are up and running and a search for him is underway right now. i'm assuming that he's smart enough to want to have followers those that will look out for him if he can so i've created a search pattern for that as well and its running as we speak'

the captain nodded his head to her while o'neill had turned to look at her assuming that it had been himself she was talking to. Gwen reappeared and gave a heads up signal to him so her side was completed. he nodded a second time.

Chapter Four

Outside the base...

It didn't take the Goa'uld long to assess the situation that he now found himself in. a new paralell world and earth where the stargate either did not exist or had yet to be found. Being a man of charm and elegance he immediately set out to achieve a cult following much like seth had done in their own time. He also knew that sg1 would not be far behind in trying to recapture him. The first thing he did was acquire a place to stay, one of wealth and status in the human world then he begun to find followers those that were weak willed and easily influenced to follow commands he gave. What the time difference would be in this word compared to his own Ba'al did not know nor did he care as long as he achieved his goals by using those who would follow without asking too many questions. Humans were after all nothing but slaves or hosts for his race.

STARGATE COMMAND

It had taken hours and hours of work but eventually the team had figured out what was going on. How the pieces of the mirror had been activated by accident by one of the soldiers on the base when he delivered the boxes to Daniels office. It had been an easy mistake to make since Daniel's desk was so cluttered with files, folders , artifacts ect. Once it was established that this was the cause all that remained was to notify the team through the current openeing that existed in the gate room between the worlds which was why all offworld missions had been put on hold as they didn't know what would happen if the gate was active while this breach between parallel worlds was going on and what else would happen in the mean time.

'Sir if Ba'al is in their world then what from theirs might have come into ours? We've found the cause on this side and they already know the cause on their's it's just a matter of recapturing Ba'al and bringing him back and then finding out how to shut this down and closing the doorway between both worlds.'

Samanantha Carter asked. The general agreed.

'col carter see if you can make contact sg1 and let them know what is going on then have two sg teams do a sweep of the base make sure nothing came through from their side of things. since this base is in lockdown till this is sorted if there is anything here it will not be able to go far. before you do so' He replied and she nodded her head turnning to the communications system..

'Col Oneill can you read me?' she inquired waiting

TORCHWOOD.

'What is is carter? we're about to go after Ba'al with those on this side running things'

O'neil replied through his radio.

'Sir we found the cause of the problem. the shattered pieces of the quantum mirror in daniel's office are active it seemes the power surge we encountered activated it. general hammond says we have to search the base in case anything from that side came through here also?'

she responded.

'that would explain the rift machines power surges too sir in overloading theres the possibility that while active anything that might come through the rift could end up in either world?' Ianto said looking at the captain

'who's that?' sam said as ianto's voice was heard over the link.

'Ianto jones torchwood'

he replied answering sam carters question.

'ianto intros later, tosh do a search to make sure no aliens are missing from here in the hub or coming through the rift and see if theres anything happening above in the city while your at it alien tech included.'

Jack replied and she set to work.

'Sir?' sam's voice came back puzzled and looking for answers.

'If you like i can send two of mine through to your world to assist in the search they are better equipt to handle them if so?' Jack stated to o'neill who nodded thinking that it might be a good idea.

'Carter notify the general that there will be two coming through to help in the event that there are things from this side there. Daniel is also returning to retrieve two zat weapons just in case.'

he said over the radio.

'aye sir but who was that talking just now.' 'Captian jack harkness leader of torchwood and you are?'

jack inquired with his usual flirtiness and plum.

'Samantha Carter sg1'

she replied back.

'jack!' 'Carter!'

oniell and gwen replied at the same time.

'This is no time for your flirting ways send ianto and own through to find out if any of the weevils or who knows what is on their side while you and i and these newcomers go after this Ba'al they're refering to.'

Gwen said.

'Are you in charge now Gwen?'

the captain inquired.

'No but we're all used to your antics they're not and it would take too long to get this mess sorted if your in your flirting mode.'

she snapped back.

'sir she's right besides...'

ianto never finished that sentence for the whole team knew that he and jack had something going on together. jack sighed and nodded his head.

'owen, you and ianto go, you know the measures to take concerning anything from our world that might be in their's stay in touch with gwen and tosh at all times. i'll aid the col and his team in retrieving their hostile.' 'aye sir'

they said in unison and went to find what they needed before returning to step through the portal dorway. at the same time daniel had returned through and went to retrieve two zats while the general had been told what was going on. Daniel returned through moments before ianto and owen returned.

'zats jack' daniel said. 'generals aware of them and they will have all the help they need. sg 15 an 12 are about to begin a sweep of the base while sam's trying to find a way to shut the doorway and return things to normal.'

o'neill nodded his head as the two torchwood men stepped through to the other side to be met by sam and both teams along with the general.

Tosh you and Gwen keep in touch on all sides and let me know if anything unusual is going on. you three are with me, your hostile will head for secluded and wealthy area of the city but at the same time he'll be looking for the weak and suseptible to do his work.'

jack indicated they should follow him to the car so that they could get things underway.

'one thing you should know is that you need do nothing if i go down in any capacity. it wont take me long to recover and be back on my feet.' 'if you die what happens to your team?' daniel asked as they all got into the car. 'Dr Jackson I can't die i just keep coming back to life. i died once and was brought back to life now i can't die at all believe me so you wont have to worry.'

he said as he drove them out of the hub and to the area of the city that they would need to be in their search for the hostile alien. daniel and the others had surprised looks on their faces.

Chapter Five

While both teams got to work on both sides of the portal rift tosh and gwen got to work. while gwen did a search of the hub slow though it would be tosh set the computer to detect anything out of the ordinary. each woman took their own sectors of the base. tosh did the upper levels while gwen the lower and each kept in tough with the other and if they needed to the could do a conferance call for everyone of the team, well their own team that was.

neither woman could detect or find anything missing from the hub so at least they found theselves safe that way. both women met up just outside of the cells level about to return to the main section when tosh's alert went off. each glanced at the other and then ran for the main room and the computer.

tosh went to the screen to see and then looked over at gwen.

'we have a problem gwen a big one.' 'what!'

she said raising her weapon in the event that it was in the hub.

'not on our side theirs i've got readings of dalek tech and an organic form that is not from our side either but it looks like they have all some how become part of one another.'

said tosh.

'oh shit that's all we need cybermen or dalek there we have enough trouble with them here! but what of the organic im assuming its huminoid with part human an dalek now apart of it?'

tosh nodded'

' agreed but whatever it is now its going to be trouble. i'm going to send all the info to jack and our guys there'

tosh said at the same time as she was sending all the information that they were currently gaining. what was now part dalek would be found out later as pieces of both unas and goa'uld all in one. At the same time as Toshiko was ssending the details to Jack about what she had detected the information popped up on Ianto's hand held Tablet as Owen was doing the introductions for them in front of the general and sam carter. Ianto felt the vibration of the tablet and picked it out of his suit pocket and raised it up and read was was now scrolling across the screen.

'Owen. Sorry to interrupt but Tosh has just sent through details that are disturbing she's also got gwen sending through the required weaponry.'

Owen turned around and looked at him.

'What now? isn't this enough to be getting on with.'

Ianto stared at him as stoic as ever and said.

'dalek tech has been detected this side along with two strains of unidentified organic life.'

'FUCK! that's all we need' own cursed as sam and the general and those who worked on the base that were in the room looked at one another in confusion.

'What is a dalek? and how did it get here?'

Sam inquired stepping forward. both men turned around and stared at her and then at one another.

'a dalek is or rather was a humanoid lifeform that mutated into a lifeform that exised in a weaponised outer casing each is the enemy of the other.. the dalek want to wipe out all life throughout the universe. if its not dalek its exterminated.'

ianto explained to her without expression.

'And now its, here in our world? you mentioned organic strains mixed in with them what are they?' she inquired.

'That's from your side perhaps you can tell us what the strains are?' Owen said stepping up and nodding to ianto to show her the strains integrated with dalek tech. Ianto turned the pda around so sam could see it and read the different strains that were on the screen. she identifed two unknown strains which she assummed with of dalek origin but the two the others didn't know she knew instantly. sam turned around to the general.

'sir these people are right we have a major situation. the strains they couldn't identify are unas and goa'uld strains. it looks like the lifeforms from their world have somehow merged with both an unas and a goa'uld symbiote. it make the situation even more difficult.'

The information went over the com link back to the hub and was then transmitted to the captain and those he was with at the same time after a small time lapse in recieving or sending of info.

Chapter 6

When it came to human beings captain jack harkness knew exactly how to deal with them to make sure that they would forget the incident once it was over and done with. Torchwood had a drug that could and would make sure of that though it was rarely used unless it was absolutely needed and the captain knew that it was something they would have to use where this particular incident was concerned. now they were at their destination and parked just out of sight where they could assess the situation and learn how many people were in thrall to the alien that was known as Baal. While on the other side of the portal the sgc along with ianto jones and owen harper were in the process of doing a search of the base and the surrounding area on the surface to find the problem that they were facing and to make sure that it would be delt with before the local population got wind of it.

one advantage that the sgc had over torchwood was that they could call on the aid of their allies whereas torchwood had only themselves to handle any situation that they found themselves in or called into by others.


End file.
